


Star Crossed

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [41]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Love Bingo fill "Forbidden Love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed

She knew they would both be in very deep, very hot water if they were found out. They were breaking the regulations against fraternization by being together. But Nyota cared too deeply for him to let him go, even though they had both repeatedly agreed that they should stop.

She had been furious when she had seen the Fleet assignments after graduation and saw that he had put her on the Farragut. She firmly believed her talents would be wasted there. Her skills and performance had earned her a place on the Enterprise, on the flagship. She had stormed down to where the cadets were being processed and confronted Spock, demanding that he change his mind about her assignment. His excuse had been that he had not wanted to show favoritism. Her logical argument persuaded him and she got her assignment. She’d worked hard for that berth, she’d be damned if she let him give her spot to someone else because they were sleeping together.

Spock was unlike anyone she had ever known before. Others saw him as cold, aloof, uncaring. She saw differently, she saw his struggles to keep to his own standards of logic over emotion. But he had emotions and as they became friends and later lovers, she learned to discern his moods. His eyes were the biggest giveaway, the emotions he felt were usually right there in his dark eyes. She wondered why no one else could see that. Perhaps they could not look past the pointed ears and brow. Fools.

The Enterprise’s disastrous first mission had coincided with what had to be the worst day of Spock’s entire life. He lost his mother during that mission, she had slipped out of his hands when Vulcan had been disintegrating around them. The parent that might have been able to console him and help him to grieve was lost with the rest of his world. Uhura had sought him out when she heard, offered what solace she could, what little he would accept from her. She had held him and he had been reticent at first, but then had returned her embrace, holding her as he trembled for the briefest of times before pulling away..

She wondered if things would continue as they had, once they were both serving on the Enterprise. It would be a very difficult choice for her to make, were she asked to choose between Spock and the post she had worked so hard to obtain.

The Enterprise had been given another mission, she was staying aboard along with the rest of the command crew. Satisfied that things were working well, after their first day out, she retired to her quarters for the evening. She curled up with a novel, prepared to relax and catch up on her recreational reading, so long shoved aside as she prepared for tests at the Academy.

The chime for her door rang. She fastened her robe closed and went to answer it. Spock stood there when the door slid open. “Lieutenant, I have a matter to discuss with you,” he said.

She stepped back as he entered, searching his face, trying to see his eyes but he was in the shadows. She feared he was coming to tell her they had to stop now, that it really was over. The door swished shut behind him.

“Nyota,” he whispered, taking a step towards her, into the light. Then she saw his eyes clearly, and she threw herself into his arms, kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her.

 

The End


End file.
